Come Here Boy
by KoveAiden
Summary: RoyHughes. What happens when Edward sees SOMETHING?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) current music: Come Here Boy, by Frou-Frou (very inspiring)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides some soda and some imagination... Wait! Don't forget that Sesshoumaru action figure...Oh yes, your right I do have that. See? (Holds up Sesshy)

**Warning: Yaoi. Slightly descriptive sex.**

**(A/N2) Reason for title: no reason besides it was what I was listening to when I wrote it.**

**Come Here Boy **

Inside the Central Station Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was walking to the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. He walked up to the door and entered without knocking. Inside he quickly closed the door and locked it.

"What do you want Maes?" Mustang asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"You say that like I'm such a bother." Maes replied making his way to stand behind the desk.

"You are." Mustang shot out, who had yet to look up and acknowledge the Lieutenant.

"Heh. You know you want me here." Hughes said, his voice lowered. One of his hands had found its way to the Colonel's back and was now tracing little circles across it making Roy shiver.

"Maes," Roy groaned " I have to get this work done."

"C'mon, you need a break, you've been at this all morning."

"Yes, Maes, that's what people usually do at work." Mustang retorted, slowly losing resolve.

Hughes pulled back on the Colonel's chair and up on the Colonel himself, successfully getting him to stand. Roy turned around so that they were facing each other, his back to his desk. Maes' hands had slowly found themselves to Roy's hips and were slowly rubbing back and forth on them. **(A/N Would that be Roy's lovehandles? Do guys have them? ) **He leaned forward, planting lingering kisses on Roy's lips, promises of what to come. Pushing Roy up onto his desk he slowly began to get him out of his pants.

A bout a fourth of a mile away Al was running through town headed straight towards the Central Station, Edward riding on his shoulders. "Just wait Al! I'm gonna give Mustang a piece of my mind! AGH! What was he thinking sending us on that wild goose chase. The people in that town had never even heard of the Philosopher's stone, let alone knew how to make it!"

"Now calm down brother, maybe Mustang gave us the wrong town name or he was just, well, _wrong_. You know brother, people do make mistakes."

"Not Mustang!" Edward finished and they continued to make their way to the station, hell bent on throwing his temper at the Colonel.

Harsh breathing, strong, certain movement and sensual touches and kisses. Maes felt Roy tremble as he hit a certain spot. "There?" he asked. The only reply he got was a groan as Roy dropped his head down on his (Maes) shoulder, his fingers scrabbling for a hold on the polished wooden desk, his legs tightening their hold around Hughes' waist.

Edward came stomping into the station, and headed towards the Colonel's office, Al, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop his brother from spouting of his steam, went to say hello to some of the other Alchemists. When Ed found the door locked he quickly slid his automail in between the doors, pushing away the lock. He opened the door and was met with just about the last scene he could ever imagine occurring right in front of him in the Colonel's office. Maes, seeing movement, looked over Roy's shoulder to find an absolutely shocked Edward Elric. He gave the boy a cool stare, not stopping his ministrations. Edward soon got enough sense back to duck out of the room and shut the door, the lock clicking back into place, making his way back to Al. Soon enough Roy came to his climax, throwing his head back as he struggled to keep quiet. When Maes had also came, they cleaned up and sat together relaxing, Maes decided to keep quiet about their little visitor for a while.

Meanwhile, outside Edward had dragged Al away from the others to tell him about what he had seen. "What is it brother?" Al asked, confused as to why his brother had pulled him into a corner.

"Listen Al, well, when I went to Mustang's office it was sorta locked, and I sorta used my automail to unlock it," "Brother!"Al admonished before allowing Ed to continue his story.

"And well, when I looked inside, Um, Mustang and Hughes were, Erm, they were, havingsexonMustang'sdesk."He ran out, embarrassed.

"What!" Al whispered back. "But Hughes is married!"

"I know! But, well, I'm going to ask Hughes about it, since he saw me, um, eventually."

"Okay brother." And with that they returned back to their friends.

(A/N Heh heh heh. What do you think? Please review and I'll continue, emails are appreciated to. Flames are accepted to some extent. And I'm terribly sorry to anyone who was reading my other fanfic Where Does Your Loyalty Lie because I haven't updated it, I've finished it! I just need to type it up. Love, KoveAiden)

Ciao, Adieu, Adios, Sayonara, Hasta Manana. And all that good stuff. Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**KoveAiden:** Ummm. Hellos folks._ Sweatdrop_. Ok look! I was just gonna forget about this story cuz I lost my muse but this story has the most reviews of any of mine and NO flames so I'm putting it on "Hiatus". I will try to work on it. If you have any ideas send em to me! My email is you can also review with your ideas or PM me. Ciao.

* * *


End file.
